


【气宇轩扬】人鱼轩

by ZLAilsa



Category: qyxy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLAilsa/pseuds/ZLAilsa
Kudos: 3





	【气宇轩扬】人鱼轩

气宇轩扬（十七）  
（人鱼皓轩）  
人鱼轩x生物学家扬

1.  
一身纤尘不染的白大褂，站在桌前做着实验。  
敲门声响起。  
“进来。”

得到允许，小助理匆匆地走过来，有些紧张的样子  
“宋教授，我们在这片海域发现了一只奇怪的生物……”  
“哦？是什么样的生物？”  
一开始他虽然有在听，但是眼睛一直盯着手里的实验，听到这个奇怪的生物，才微微侧首。  
实验台上的灯光打在侧脸，给他的五官轮廓镀上一层毛茸茸的光，金丝框的眼镜架在鼻梁上，两束温柔却明亮的目光从镜片后折射出来。

这教授也真是太可惜了，明明长得这么好看，完全可以靠脸吃饭，却偏偏做了这生物学家，还要跟着水手们顶着大风大浪出海受罪。

小助理回过神来  
“似乎……是一条人鱼……”  
“还……还是公的”

宋继扬的眼睛亮了一下，摘下手套，示意小助理带他去看。

一张巨大的网中，有一条很大的生物在挣扎，四周围着人，只能看见这个生物腰一样粗的鱼尾奋力挣动着，发出很大声的怒吼，看上去力气极大，却挣不开这网。  
这网是用小指粗的尼龙绳加上合成纤维搓成的，一般用来捕捞鲨鱼或鲸，它自然挣不开。  
不知道是谁喊了一声“宋教授来了！”，人群才散开一条通道。  
鱼尾的上方，一个成年男子的身躯显露在眼前。  
真是极俊美的一条人鱼，由浅蓝渐变到深蓝色的鱼尾弯起一个优美的弧度，棱角分明的脸庞深邃且神秘，看着他的眼睛，就好像望进了一个无边的深渊，或者是黑洞，那里面好像有一种神秘的力量在吸引着宋继扬靠近。  
若这样的脸长在一个成年男子的身上，绝对是一个俊美男。  
宋继扬的眼神立刻就移不开了，黑色的眸子里就像燃起了一束火苗，越燃越大，几乎是一种对它的狂热，不知道是迷恋还是对研究生物的渴望，又也许两者都有。  
他看得入了神，甚至没有在意正处在暴怒状态下的人鱼，人鱼突然暴起，冲着那俊俏的脸就是一抓。  
周围一阵惊呼，但是已经晚了，一股恐怖的大力重重拍在颅侧，金边的眼镜被拍飞出去，一侧的镜片呈蛛网状裂开了缝，刺痛的感觉从侧脸延伸到耳后。  
这一击实在太猛，拍得他眼前发黑，只再看了那被按住的人鱼一眼，就失去了意识。

再醒来时，不知道过了多久。  
躺在自己的房间里，实验室就在楼上，人鱼应该就被关在那里，隔音似乎不太好，还能听到水流的声音。  
纵然挨了一掌，但他下意识地把原因总结成自己不小心冒犯了人鱼而造成的，还想再去看看它。  
没了眼镜，眼前有点模糊，但是应该不会影响什么。

宋继扬披上一件风衣走出去，

已经是夜晚了。

2.  
一个巨大的约有七八米的圆柱形玻璃容器内，盛了大半缸水，人鱼的腰部被锁住，背靠着缸的一边。它漂浮在水中，水面上露出个头，紧闭着双眼，眉头蹙起，似是睡着了。身躯上布满了伤痕，虽不致命，但条条都泛红见血。

在伤口在水里泡着，会不会感染发炎……

宋继扬盯着那俊美的人鱼看了一会，那轮廓刚硬的侧脸上也被划出一道血痕，伤口还没有愈合，正往外缓缓渗着血，有的已经凝成了一个血珠顺着脸颊往下流。

宋继扬心软了，又想着这是个取得人鱼血液来研究的好机会，于是悄悄地搬来了梯子，小心翼翼地爬上去，尽量不吵醒沉睡的人鱼。  
刚颤颤巍巍地爬到梯子顶端，他无意间向下一望，差点没晕过去。  
虽然不至于摔死，他也不恐高，但是这个高度还是不免有点腿抖，更何况自己是踩在一个不怎么稳当的梯子上  
梯子不合时宜地“吱嘎”一声，吓得宋继扬立刻扒上了缸壁，把钢化玻璃壁拍出一声闷响，水与缸一同微微震荡起来，拍出一震嗡鸣。  
虽然这拍的一声不怎么响，却让宋继扬的心一下子凉了半截，因为缸壁带动缸里的液体共振，而据他所知，水生的生物对水流的振动都是极为敏感的。  
他僵在半空中不敢动，人鱼就在自己前方一臂的距离，侧脸朝着自己，似乎并没有察觉到任何动静，依然睡得沉沉的，胸前的肋骨随着呼吸有节奏地起伏着，背鳍被水流拂过，轻轻扇动着。  
宋继扬又僵了好一会，确认人鱼没有醒过来的征兆时，才探出身子摸出自己怀里的药，用手指蘸了，轻轻地给他涂上侧脸。

他这个姿势在任何一个人看来都是极危险的，上半个身子悬起来，身下就是那一缸深七八米的水，前方是一个很有可能会突然醒过来并且攻击他的人鱼，下半身悬在外面，只靠着自己的落在梯子上的前半个脚掌保持平衡。  
稍不注意，不会游泳的他就会落进水中淹死，或者被惊醒的人鱼当成夜宵，或者摔下去，这个高度不死不残的话至少也要骨折几处。

脚下的梯子不合时宜地又响了一下，宋继扬腿一抖，一头栽进缸里去。  
眼前一片水花飞溅，他紧紧闭着眼睛拼命屏住呼吸，借着衣服的浮力努力向上游去，可是自己好像根本没有上移一分，只是勉强阻止了下沉。  
一口气就要憋尽，宋继扬觉得自己是完了，一下没憋住猛吸一口水……水？

通过自己鼻腔的分明是气流……

睁开双眼，才发现自己正在水里浮着，只冒了个头。  
他为什么能浮起来，大概是因为衣后领被提起来了……

宋继扬僵硬地转头，对上人鱼那双深邃且极具吸引力的眼眸。  
人鱼单手提着他的后颈，玩味地勾起嘴角笑了一下，动了动手指，好像要松手，把宋继扬吓得立刻转身抱住他的腰。

手臂触到人鱼的皮肤，感觉滑滑的，身上有薄鳞，摸上去有明显的纹路，明明是硬鳞，摸上去的时候他总觉得是软的，手感还挺细腻，宋继扬忍不住用力按了按。  
鱼身上自带的滑液让他整个鱼身都像是被涂了润滑油的绸缎，摸上去竟然有些舒服。  
人鱼又提起他的衣领，让他直视着自己，深邃如黑洞的眼睛突然燃起火光。

3.  
宋继扬还没反应过来，脸颊就贴上两片温凉柔软的唇瓣，那是他今天被抓伤的地方。  
人鱼深深嗅了一口他的侧脸，似乎对这个伤口微微的血腥味很感兴趣，然后伸出舌头，缓缓舔舐起来，从耳后舔到眼睑，凉滑的感觉激起宋继扬脖子后面一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
宋继扬觉得自己是被一条蛇盘上了身子，而这条蛇正吐着鲜红的信子在自己脆弱的地方轻舔。  
被舔舐的地方逐渐开始发痒，就像伤口要结痂愈合一样。  
过了一会缓缓离开，宋继扬才感觉自己的脸不疼了，一摸上去，光滑的肌肤，不留半点伤过的痕迹。  
原来是在给自己治伤，想来人鱼可能是在感谢他。

宋继扬摸了摸自己的脸，愣了片刻，然后试探地想和他交流。  
“你……叫什么名字……？”  
说出口又觉得自己是傻，人鱼可能根本就听不懂中文，它们有自己的语言。

出人意料的，人鱼低头凑在他的耳边，吐出两个字。  
“……王皓轩”  
嘴角弯起，露出一排白牙，像一个横放的月弯，窗外恰到好处地打进来一束月光。

皓月千里。

这人鱼身材极健美，块块分明的腹肌下方，渐渐隐没在深蓝的鳞片下，那本来是性器的地方也被鳞片藏在了腹下，只隐约可以看出一小块极不明显的凸起。  
宋继扬看得有点入神，但是他相信自己只是生物学家的本能，想要研究眼前这个新奇生物的肌肉和运动形态……

被一根手指戳了戳脸，才发现自己已经摸上了他的腹肌。

王皓轩挑起一边眉，看向一脸沉迷的宋继扬，覆住了他的手，带着他在自己身体上游走，从腹肌滑到鱼尾，再越过腰部的锁链抚回肩头。  
着了魔似的任他抓着自己的手，他的手很大，指缝间一层半透明的薄蹼裹在自己的手指上，仿佛有生命力似的吸附在上面，不黏，却缠绵。  
身体和他的鱼尾靠得很近，直到有一个东西顶上了自己的小腹，宋继扬才突然清醒过来。  
下意识往下看了一眼，皓轩的鱼鳞下被什么东西撑得鼓起来，就要顶出来似的。  
宋继扬瞬间脸红了，往后退了一点，结果抓着他的手一松，他就又再次溺在了水里。  
晕头转向地喝了几口水，才被提起来，人鱼抓住他的胳膊，挑起一边眉就这样盯着他，毫不掩饰地顶了顶腰，抓着他的手松了松。

宋继扬咳了好一会，待自己喘过气来的时候，湿透的衬衣已经被挑开了几颗扣子，露出大片肌肤。  
王皓轩似乎是嫌衣服碍事，很粗暴地拉住两边衣襟一扯，底下的扣子哗啦啦崩开，整个精瘦赤裸的上半身就暴露在眼前。  
宋继扬想推开他，但是突然一股异香钻进了自己的鼻腔，眼前一片白光闪烁，就软倒在他怀里。

王皓轩翻了个身把他压在缸壁上，松松垮垮的裤子也被一把撸下来，压抑的感情爆发一般地倾泻出来，宋继扬的双腿被鱼尾一卷，死死地缠在了一起。半个身体都泡在水中，宋继扬突然怕了，双脚被死死缚住，而且以这样的力度，自己绝不可能挣脱。要是现在他把自己往水里拖，那也只能任凭处置。  
这样的力量之间的悬殊，实在令人不由自主地感到恐惧。  
那鱼尾看着柔韧灵活，没想到爆发出的力度堪比钢铁，自己的腿不能挪动半分。  
鱼尾还在越缠越紧，他也就和对方的身体越靠越紧，紧到不能忍受的地步，紧得连这人鱼的肌肉线条都能感受到，还有他胸前的薄鳞，有意无意地拨弄着自己的乳尖。  
小腹上鼓鼓囊囊的东西还坚挺地抵着自己，身前的人鱼热烈地啃吻着他。  
它的唇软滑得像果冻，热情却铺天盖地地卷进口腔，掠夺般地扫过每一个角落。

宋继扬无意间瞄了一下，那个被鱼鳞遮挡住的生殖器已经顶了出来，露出个头和一小截柱身，看上去和人类的性器没有什么差别，只是那个大小绝不是一般人有的。  
粗长有力的鱼尾摩擦着他的双腿，强行将身体卡了进来，而尾巴还缠在自己大腿上，逃不开毫厘。  
手掌摸上鱼鳞的时候觉得软滑，可当他的鱼尾挨蹭到敏感柔嫩的大腿内侧的时候，只觉得粗糙难耐，细密的鳞片贴着大腿根部的软肉，麻痒又难受的感觉几乎使人发疯。  
宋继扬的喘息不知道什么时候从求生的本能变成了情欲的发泄，自己的下身被这么玩了几轮，早就硬得不行了。  
人鱼宽大的蹼爪裹上他的下体，凉凉的，光滑地在柱身上一卷，就把人揉捏得娇喘出声。

要是此刻进来个人，就会看到巨大的圆柱形玻璃缸的顶部有两个缠在一起的人影。

水面淹过腰际，王皓轩直接将头埋到了水下，叼住他胸前的一个小点，用自己的尖牙刺磨，薄如罗扇的耳鳍扫在胸口，手上动作不停，利用自己身上自带的粘液在上面放肆亵玩，把他本就不稳的喘息逼出来几声轻吟。

身后的尾鳍翻卷上来，像小刷子一样搔弄开股缝。  
明明前端快要达到高潮，王皓轩却放开了自己，眼看着他潜进水中。宋继扬反手扒住池壁，急得四下寻找起来，硬涨的龟头顶出水面，孤孤单单地被水托着。

双腿倏地被从一双从下面伸出来的手打开，一个湿滑柔软的东西顶开自己的臀瓣顶了进去。

什么东西…………

舌头！  
“啊……皓轩～”  
宋继扬惊得一哆嗦，腿下意识想合拢，却被那铁一样爆起青筋的的手臂卡得死死，大腿被分开到最大，水下作祟的舌头更畅通无阻地撩开层层褶皱，钻进了小穴口。扒在玻璃上的手指一用力，在上面留下几个带着水痕的指印。  
“别……别舔……哈啊～”  
身下灵巧的舌头一戳一次地逗弄着肠壁，在水下搅动出一串气泡，舌尖在里面感到有热热的液体流出，舌头缩回去的时候就能带回一股微微腥甜的淫液。

仅靠一根舌头就把宋继扬玩弄得浑身发软，若不是王皓轩腾出一只手托住他的臀，只怕手早就扒不住玻璃池壁了。

王皓轩抬起头钻出水面，背鳍破水溅出一串水花，下雨一般又混淆住宋继扬的视线。  
身下的感觉却清晰，没了舌头的扩张，而是换上了人鱼勃发巨大的性器。  
那被包裹在鳞片下不知其真正尺寸的东西现在硬涨地整个儿顶出来，上面一层泛着海腥味的粘液，好像已经为进入的润滑做好了准备。  
一只蹼爪扣住宋继扬的肩膀，另一只托在他的臀后，稍一用力顶了进去。  
人鱼那硬的吓人的性器顶进去以后，却像个章鱼的触手，柱身上仿佛布满了无数张小嘴，细细密密地吮吸着肠道内的每一个角落，以至于每一次抽出与插入都意犹未尽地发出“啵”的一声。  
宋继扬被撑的难受，却被那个章鱼触手一样的性器吸得浑身颤抖。  
王皓轩没有多考虑他的感受，只是一进一出地泄着自己发情的欲望，人鱼胸腔内发出的低吼，水花拍击的声音，和自己体内血液奔流的声音在宋继扬听来几乎是震耳欲聋。

那吸盘一样的性器钉在里面，吸得肠肉外翻出来，又狠狠地撞回去，一股酥麻的陌生快感顺着脊柱爬到后颈，舒服得他往后仰去。  
忽然又意识到自己身后是七八米高的直壁，又猛地前倾，撞到王皓轩的嘴上，和他缠绵起来。  
身下的巨物越来越狠，次次都冲着那个能让他爽得几乎窒息的前列腺点撞去。  
“啊～慢点……”  
鱼尾托起他的臀部，让宋继扬和自己结合得更深更紧。  
底下容纳巨物的甬道好像反了过来，吸上了自己的下体，乖乖地裹上来一张一缩。

“啊～停下……要到了……啊～”  
宋继扬高潮尖叫出声的一瞬间，王皓轩突然捂住他的口鼻，把人一把捞到了水底，双唇又很快地贴了上去给他渡气。  
也就是这个举动，宋继扬感觉自己彻底完了，高潮要被他控制，现在连活命也要依赖他渡气。  
水面没过头顶，水压紧紧压着胸腔，身下是极乐的快感爆发，他想张开嘴大口喘息呻吟，可是口鼻都被封住，他无法开口，也绝不能开口，否则水就会钻进他的鼻腔将他呛得半死不活。虽然王皓轩不至于让他死，但是他不想自己的性高潮被呛水打断，于是死死地捂住自己的口鼻，忍过这一阵让人头昏眼花的极乐快感，直到快要窒息，憋气憋得胸腔都要炸开来。  
在濒临死亡的一瞬间又到达天堂，前所未有的刺激。

一股浑浊的白液射进水中，又迅速被稀释开来，王皓轩终于带着他浮上水面，鱼尾依然紧紧缠在宋继扬的腰腹位置，有意无意地摩擦。  
宋继扬还下意识地屏住呼吸，脸涨得通红，被拍了拍脸才反应过来自己刚才是被一条发情的雄性人鱼上了。

王皓轩翻了个身，让宋继扬骑在自己的鱼尾上，张开双臂任他处置的样子。

“教授，你想研究我吗？”

end


End file.
